


Helen

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, F/M, Helen of Troy references, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, No TB Arthur Morgan, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sex Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: «Cuando Arthur Morgan impide el asalto de una cansada anciana en una carretera cerca de Lagras, sella su destino: ―Con mi agradecimiento, viene la cura para tu corazón cansado, te daré el amor de la mujer más hermosa».
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Helen

**Author's Note:**

> So, realmente esto es una historia muy vaga ya que tenía la idea tan insistente en mi cabeza que hasta no sacarla no me dejaría trabajar en otras cosas. 
> 
> Antes de leer sugiero leer las siguientes advertencias:
> 
> El romance entre Arthur y Lectora quedan a interpretación del lector, dado que éste One Shot está basado en el secuestro de Helena, y por lo tanto no estaba muy segura de si volverlo un romance, o más bien la cruel intervención de la bruja mencionada. 
> 
> Quizá pueda hacer una continuación, depende de si veo la necesidad de hacerlo, así que dejé un final abierto que el lector puede darle, final feliz o no, es vuestra decisión (?) :D

Llega a Nortemérica encadenada con un bonito collar de oro blanco y zafiros, una joya que ha pasado de madres a hijas durante generaciones. Ella es la hija mayor de un padre que siempre buscó varones, no obstante, sin una polla que pueda afirmar el reclamo, el valor de las hijas se medía en qué tan beneficiosos son sus matrimonios; y encontrar un esposo para [….] es tan sencillo como mover una mano. Se hablaba de su belleza hechizante, demasiado grosera para ese mundo terrenal, de sus encantadoras cortesías, de sus sonrisas de fábula, y cómo los hombres le prometieron riquezas inimaginables si tan solo los eligiera. No obstante, la suerte ha sido echada, y su padre ha elegido por ella.

El bochorno sofocante de Saint Denis le provoca vértigo, las damas correctas no se quejan ni muestran la mueca de incomodidad al sentir el aire espeso y fétido de una ciudad tan industrializada, las damas correctas sonríen y guardan sus cortesías, alaban la bonita arquitectura y se encantan con los vestidos de las damas que pasean por el muelle, toda su vida había girado en torno a esa sociedad de máscaras e hipocresías para sobrevivir, y ahora más que nunca, necesita esa armadura, ahora más que nunca, necesita que toda su columna sea de acero.

Su prometido es un hombre que casi le dobla la edad. Un hombrecito de estatura media, con mirada viciosa y gusto extravagante, su marcado acento italiano es pretencioso, al igual que sus formas y manías, la mira como si deseara devorarla, la mira como si ya le perteneciera, y su espeso aroma amaderado combinado con el pesado sudor, provoca que a ella se le revuelva el estómago. Pero así sonríe, así admira la arquitectura de la mansión que parece un laberinto, su propia tumba, piensa.

―¿Y qué piensas querida? ―inquiere el caprichoso padre que ha permanecido inmutable frente a la abierta negativa de una hija a la que se le ha cumplido cada capricho, pero, que ahora, debe cumplir con el deber.

―Es un hombre arrogante, ―responde ella sin medias tintas―, pero no lo has elegido por su amabilidad y gallardía, cumpliré con mi deber a nuestra familia.

Ante todo, ella permanece erguida, la sombra que proyecta su cuerpo es el ejemplo de quien realmente se oculta debajo de esas máscaras gráciles y señoriales.

La fiesta que el alcalde de Saint Denis organiza, es aprovechada abiertamente para anunciar su próximo compromiso, reúne a toda la crema y nata de la sociedad, en una muestra pedante del control que Bronte sostiene sobre la ciudad, los secretos escandalosos de los ricos se filtran sin censura por sus gruesos labios que parecieran gusanos cada vez que se mueven, y [….] sonríe brillante, expectante a querer oír más chistes vulgares sobre cada pecador en Saint Denis, todos tienen cola que les pisen, todos son unos hipócritas, y bien decía su madre: en el reino de los ciegos, el tuerto es el rey, Angelo Bronte reina sobre Saint Denis.

[….] es envuelta en sedas y tul, un vestido a la última moda europea que acentúa más su atractivo, es la joya de la corona que permanece impasible del brazo de un futuro marido al que no odia [todavía], pero que tampoco se preocupa por lo que ella pueda pensar sobre él. Las manos viciosas del hombre vagan sin restricciones en las refinadas curvas, y un beso húmedo que la estremece, es puesto descaradamente sobre sus hombros cansados. Es entonces que, entre falsas risas, al girar sobre sus talones, lo conoce a él…

Cuando Arthur Morgan impide el asalto de una cansada anciana en una carretera cerca de Lagras, sella su destino. La mujer encorvada tira de él con una fuerza que lo sorprende, y su agradecimiento viene con una sarta de palabras sin sentido que más que confundirlo, lo molestan. _«―Con mi agradecimiento, viene la cura para tu corazón cansado»._ Arthur reflexiona sobre sus palabras durante un par de días, y al tercero olvida el encuentro, pero no la voz fantasmal de la mujer que había ayudado.

Dutch habla sobre la fiesta a la que Bronte los ha invitado, una formalidad pretenciosa, piensa Arthur, pero a la que no puede negarse, pues han de sacar la suficiente información para poder moverse en una ciudad que permanece bajo el yugo de un mafioso. Arthur desea salir más que nunca de ese lugar, no se supone que debieran envolverse en las extravagancias de la civilización, no se supone que deba vestir un smoking y disfrutar de una gala a la que no pertenecen, pero las suposiciones mueren cuando está atrapado en el elegante traje y una diligencia los conduce hasta las puertas de la mansión.

Es como un circo con una extensa variedad de mentirosos, sátiros, embaucadores y payasos, Arthur no se siente menos como ellos, así, acicalado y perfumado hasta sentirse mareado, el sabor dulzón y efervescente del champán apenas le nubla los sentidos para olvidarse de esa ridiculez, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de una mujer, que jura, es una aparición.

Ocurre como el flechazo letal en el pescuezo de un ciervo. Ella lo atrapa con ojos velados, pestañas que revolotean como mariposas y una sonrisa tan brillante que casi puede ver el amanecer, pero el hechizo se rompe cuando el acento de Bronte resuena: ―mis amigos, bienvenidos.

El resto de su bienvenida son una serie de insultos abiertos y descarados contra todos los presentes, Arthur no puede dejar de mirar a la mujer que permanece quieta a lado del italiano, erguida en toda su estatura se ve como una estatua griega, no es una mujer a la que pueda clasificar como: común.

―Tengo la gracia de presentarles a mi hermosa prometida, la señorita [….].

Ella no parece incomoda ante el agarre represivo ni los besos en sus mejillas, ni siquiera ante el desaire repentido frente a la excusa de atender asuntos en los que, las mujeres, no tienen cabida, de hecho, Arthur nota el ligero suspiro de alivio que sale de ella con discreción, algo que nadie más nota, algo que él adivina por sus años y experiencia en la cacería, la muchacha se ha desecho por fin del depredador y puede respirar tranquila.

Sus miradas se cruzan en un arrebato de rebeldía, en un arranque desenfrenado de sentir algo más que agobio entre todos los extraños que los rodean, y es ella quien da el primer paso, no es tímida en lo absoluto.

―He oído bastante sobre los nuevos amigos de Bronte, ―Arthur se siente rígido mientras ella habla con un sedoso tono y un acento extranjero―, peculiares debo decir, pero no decepcionantes, escuché que no responden a la ley de los hombres, tomando lo que creen que es suyo bajo la ley del más fuerte.

Y si ella continúa sonriendo de la forma en que lo hace, Arthur Morgan no podría hacerse responsable de sus acciones, y recuerda en un fugaz momento, a la mujer que rescató en la carretera. El insulto no pasa desapercibido, Arthur puede notar lo buena que es con las palabras, una lengua afilada y mejor versada que la de Dutch o Hosea, claramente ha sido educada en las formas de la alta sociedad. Antes de poder responder, ella se envuelve grácil entorno al brazo de Arthur, mirando hacia adelante e ignorando el rostro tenso del forajido.

―Déjeme mostrarle la casa.

No es sensato, piensa [….] mientras le muestra a Arthur los pasillos y salones de la lujosa propiedad, cuadros a los que apenas presta atención, alejándose de la gente que la asfixia. La biblioteca parece ser el único lugar del que todos rehúyen, el sonido de la música apenas llega y [….] puede casi escuchar la respiración de ambos en un casi sincronizado compás.

―¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de correr lejos? ―pregunta la prometida de Bronte.

Arthur no entiende del todo, parece tan ajena a él, tan distante, pero al mismo tiempo es como si conectara con ella, de repente hay una necesidad hirviendo en su pecho, en la punta de sus dedos para tocarla.

―¿Me creería si le digo que siempre estoy corriendo? ―responde Arthur sin poder despegar la mirada de ella.

La risa melódica de la señorita [….] es uno de los sonidos más encantadores que ha escuchado en toda una vida, se siente como un tonto, se siente como en un sueño brumoso del que no desea despertar, no todavía, deja de pensar en los planes de Dutch, deja de pensar en la pandilla, y solo observa los patrones que forman los lunares en la espalda desnuda de la niña que fue obligada demasiado rápido a ser mujer.

―¿Qué se siente? ―presiona, ella al menos puede conformarse con imaginarlo en sus más secretos sueños.

―No es agradable, ―inquiere él con honestidad―, con el filo de la muerte siempre sobre la garganta, y mis pies demasiado rápidos para esquivar.

―Valiente Aquiles…

Es un susurro dulce, una llamada tentadora, [….] acorta la distancia entre ambos, y entonces la pequeña mano enguantada en seda y joyas, se posa descaradamente sobre el amplio cofre de Arthur, y la respiración se le tensa en la garganta, y ella, ella sonríe satisfecha y arrogante.

Es en un parpadeo, que sus bocas se encuentran, un beso casto que casi se antoja dulce, un beso casto que no se siente como la traición. Arthur ve cenizas, fuego y sangre, pero el aroma dulce del perfume femenino permanece en la punta de su nariz como si la visión no importara, Arthur ve un cuerpo desnudo y ansioso bajo el suyo, una voz de sirena que lo llama, Arthur piensa que merece un poco de egoísmo en medio de una vida de servicio.

Se separan sorprendidos y agitados, se miran con intensidad.

Luego de esa noche, no hay vuelta atrás.

Se siguen viendo, a escondidas, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, hablan de todo y nada, bajo el hechizo del amor, cuando Arthur está con ella, se olvida de todo, cuando Arthur la besa, sabe que no hay nada que desee más que estar con ella, y es extraño, porque una vez regresa al campamento, vuelve a sus cabales y el arrepentimiento le llena el pecho, promete que no volverá por más que el corazón le arda desesperado, ya una vez dejó a una mujer con el corazón roto, puede volver a hacerlo.

Pero no lo hace…

Es en la quinceava noche que finalmente consuma su pasión.

Si antes la creía una visión, desnuda es como una diosa entre mortales, las manos de Arthur se adaptan con naturalidad sobre las curvas y los pechos, sus gruesos dedos se enroscan sobre la carne, amasando y acariciando, dejando marcas de fuego en el lienzo prístino. La besa por todas partes, desde la boca hasta el cuello, entre los pechos y bajo el ombligo, finalmente prueba el dulce néctar del coño humedecido.

[….] gime con desespero, enterrando las uñas sobre la espalda musculada, lo necesita, necesita a Arthur tanto como la liberación. Se ha tocado pensando en él desde que lo conoció, ha hundido sus pequeños dedos sobre la humedad de su feminidad, enroscando el índice en el botón sensible del placer, ha murmurado el nombre de Arthur hasta saciarse, y ha imaginado la longitud gruesa y caliente dentro de ella, no se arrepiente.

Arthur la lleva, empuja dentro de ella, toma su virginidad, es tan apretada y cálida que cada estocada en el interior de [….] es el paraíso, fundiéndose la mira, quiere hacerlo, quiere ver el dulce rostro retorciéndose en el orgasmo, quiere escuchar cómo lo llama, cómo lo necesita, y así lo hace, Miss. [….] llega al pináculo del placer en un gemido lánguido, retorciéndose bajo el peso magro del forajido, apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo para sentirlo real. Y Arthur se derrama en ella, inhalando el perfume empalagoso, lamiendo las perlas de sudor que escurren hasta los pezones hinchados, los succiona, los alaba, ella es una diosa entre mortales…

Se aman, juran que se aman.

Cuando Arthur está listo para marcharse, ella lo detiene, suplicante.

―Llévame contigo.

No puede… quiere responder que no puede, pero los ojos suplicantes son demasiado para él, y entonces cede.

_«Cuando Arthur Morgan impide el asalto de una cansada anciana en una carretera cerca de Lagras, sella su destino»_

Montan antes del amanecer, en medio de las sombras y la penumbra. Hay una niebla densa que cubre Saint Denis, una ventaja y también se siente como un presagio. [….] escribe una simple nota: No me busquen, pues no me encontraran.

Abraza a Arthur para sentir que ha tomado la decisión correcta, lo abraza para no soltarlo, él es suyo, y ella es de él.

Cuando Arthur llega a Shady Belle, con la prometida de Angelo Bronte, el campamento se queda sin aliento.

Hosea ruge, Dutch trata de contener la furia, pero hay decepción en su mirada, Arthur amenaza: ella no va a volver, ella se queda o él se va, lejos, a donde nadie pueda encontrarlos. Al final ambos padres se resignan a aceptar al hijo favorito y a su nueva mujer.

―Estás hecho para la gloria, mi dulce forajido, eres el sol victorioso y yo tu fiel sierva, mírame, ámame, estamos hechos para permanecer juntos, ―reza [….] en la intimidad de la habitación que comparte con Arthur, no le importan las miradas desidiosas y la desaprobación todavía palpitante del campamento.

Hay días en que Arthur piensa si ha sido lo mejor, hay veces en las que tiembla por el desasosiego, Angelo Bronte está furioso, ha corrido sangre en Saint Denis, han puesto precio a la cabeza del infame que se ha atrevido a tomar a su prometida, hay días en los que a Arthur no le importa follar a su hembra a mitad de la mañana, en medio de la tarde, empeñado sobre el hechizo que lo ha mantenido ciego desde esa tarde en Lagras. Pero entonces, cosas más extrañas le han sucedido, y todavía no cree en maldiciones y hechizos.

―Bronte sospecha, ―Dutch reclama.

―Entonces hay que movernos, ―Arthur responde con una naturalidad descuidada, poco común en él.

Hosea continúa investigando, tratando de llegar a una conclusión de qué le ha pasado a Arthur, sus actitudes y arranques, ese no es el muchacho que vio crecer, ése no es Arthur.

―¿Por una mujer? ―Dutch refuta

―Lo hiciste por Anabelle, no veo en qué esto sea diferente.

Hay un silencio tenso, [….] observa desde la ventana, envuelta en un chal, medio desnuda, esperando por Arthur para complacerle, y entonces hay un instante apenas fugaz, en el que piensa que tal vez, hay algo más, y empuja esa sensación de inquietud más hondo, más hondo donde no pueda alcanzarla, ella ama a Arthur, y él la ama, eso es suficiente, debe ser suficiente.

Vuelve a ella como siempre lo hace, y con determinación la empuja hacia el catre.

―Asaltaremos el banco en un par de días, ―susurra hundiéndose en el cuello de [….]

―¿Y luego? ―gimotea, y siente como el corazón tira con una sensación parecida al miedo y la incertidumbre.

―Nos iremos, lejos, a California, a Canadá, a quién le importa, ―las manos de Arthur trabajan sobre la tela del vestido, quiere verla en toda su belleza.

―Prométeme Arthur, prométeme que volverás a mí.

Se miran como la primera vez, Arthur tiembla ligeramente, duda un momento, luego resuelve, sonríe con ternura, oh la ama, de verdad la ama.

―Lo haré, volveré a ti, siempre volveré a ti…

_«Cuando Arthur Morgan impide el asalto de una cansada anciana en una carretera cerca de Lagras, sella su destino: ―Con mi agradecimiento, viene la cura para tu corazón cansado, te daré el amor de la mujer más hermosa»._


End file.
